


Nastucky

by wilddragonflying



Series: The Rimjob Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dominant, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Winter Soldier, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Submissive, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress wants to play with her pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nastucky

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee clever ship name-- although it's probably been done before. :')
> 
> Anyway, what it says on the tin-- PWP w/ light BDSM in a threesome with Mistress and her pets. This is my first time writing something like this, so it might not be the best, but I had fun writing it, so I don't particularly care about that. :p

Natasha was curled up on the couch, dozing lightly when she heard Steve and Bucky approach, their steps in tandem. They were murmuring between themselves, but Nat didn't try to listen in; if they wanted her to hear them, they'd speak louder.

she heard the sound of leather being buckled, and then clothes being shed, and had to fight to keep from smiling in anticipation. Both boys knew that she had heard them, but Natasha decided to make them wait for a couple of minutes, just to see if they could behave themselves. The boy on the left-- probably Bucky-- was shifting a bit impatiently, but at a pointed cough from the boy on the right, stopped.

A moment after that, Nat opened her eyes. Steve and Bucky were both naked, kneeling in front of the couch with their hands behind their backs. Around both of their necks were leather collars-- Bucky's was black, Steve's a lighter brown-- with their dog tags attached. Bucky already had a cock ring on, and Nat looked at Steve, raising one eyebrow in question. He nodded, and Nat hummed thoughtfully. "So, my boys want to play?" she asked, her voice gentle.

Steve was the one who answered-- when Bucky put the cock ring on himself, it meant that he wanted to be used, to be seen as nothing more than something for the two of them to play with. "Yes, Mistress," he murmured, tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck; Bucky mirrored the movement.

Natasha smiled, reaching out to scratch both of them lightly under the chin and down to the collars; she applied more pressure to Bucky's skin, enough to raise small welts where her nails traveled. "Good boys. Tell me, what's my safe word?" She ran through this every time they approached her like this-- she didn't want to take any chances.

" _достаточно_ ," Steve answered dutifully, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"And your names?"

"Mine is _Стивен_ and _доллар_ is his."

Natasha smiled, running her hand through Steve's hair affectionately. "Good boy. You'll answer only to those until I tell you that we are finished, yes?"

Steve and Bucky nodded. "Yes, Mistress," Steve added.

Natasha smiled again. "Good. Now, _Стивен_ , go and make sure that we won't be disturbed."

Natasha carded her fingers through Bucky's longer hair as Steve made sure that the door to the apartment was locked, as were the windows. Once he returned, Natasha gestured with her hand for him to kneel beside Bucky again. "Before we continue," she said as Steve settled in place, "I want _both_ of you to tell me your safe words. _доллар_ , you first."

Bucky didn't look up to meet her eyes, but he did murmur, "Coney Island."

Natasha gave him an extra scritch in reward before looking at Steve expectantly. "Commandos," he answered dutifully, smiling softly when Natasha lightly scratched him under the chin.

"Good boys," she praised, hiding her smirk when she saw Steve's cock twitch with the praise. "Did you have anything you wanted me to do?" she asked, just to be sure-- sometimes one or both of them did this so that they could act out a particular fantasy. However, both boys shook their heads, and Natasha nodded. "Okay then, pets." She thought for a moment, then turned to Steve. " _Стивен_ , go get _доллар_ 's favorite toy, one of the vibrators, and a leash. Don't walk."

Steve flushed slightly with arousal at the last command, but he obeyed, crawling around the back of the couch for the chest that contained some of their toys; luckily, the toy that Nat wanted was in there already, cleaned from the last time they'd used it. He selected a vibrator of medium size that came with a remote, and a leather leash of a nice thickness. He faced a small dilemma in how to bring the toys back around to the front of the couch-- Nat hadn't told him that he could walk on his knees on the way back. He spied an old bag from one of the adult stores they'd visited a while back, and smiled to himself, quickly depositing the items in there before carrying the bag back around via the handle in his teeth.

Natasha praised Steve for his quick thinking before taking the bag. She raised one eyebrow, however, when she saw that there was no lube. " _Стивен_ , I believe you forgot something."

Steve ducked his head, whining softly-- he may be the more "human" of him and Bucky for the moment, but he was still Nat's pet, and he loved it. He didn't, however, love disappointing his mistress.

Natasha, however, didn't believe in punishing for minor things-- she rarely had to punish either of her pets, as a matter of fact. Usually a mild-or-insistent reprimand was enough to ensure they didn't make the same mistake for quite some time. Unless, of course, they were being cheeky. Bucky especially liked to be cheeky just to earn a "punishment" when he wasn't in a frame of mind like he was at the moment. Natasha had only had to actually punish one of them once-- surprisingly enough, that had been Steve. Both pets were extraordinarily good at controlling themselves and not coming until they had permission, but the first few times Nat had fucked Steve, he'd lost control. It had taken a week of a cock ring and vibrating plug in his ass to teach him to control when he came with something in his ass.

Natasha just looked at Steve with an expectant eyebrow, and he quickly crawled back around to the chest, digging around for a tube of lube before returning and dropping it delicately into Natasha's outstretched hand. "Good boy," Natasha said, patting Steve's head. He smiled and leaned into the touch until Natasha gestured for him to resume kneeling.

"Now," Nat said, standing up and slowly stripping out of her clothes, "I'm going to sit back down on the couch once I'm undressed. _доллар_ , I want your mouth on my cunt, and I want you to make it good. The better my orgasm, the sooner you get yours. _Стивен_ , I want you to open up _доллар_ with your tongue."

Both pets nodded eagerly, watching Natasha avidly as she stripped with teasing movements until she was finally fully undressed. She was already wet, and as she settled back onto the couch, legs spread, she reached between them to dip her fingers into her cunt, gathering up some of the wetness there and holding one finger out to Steve. His nostrils flared, and after a questioning look answered with a nod, he leaned forward, taking her finger into his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly, pleased noises escaping around her finger. Once her finger was clean, Natasha held the rest of her fingers to Bucky, who also waited for permission before lunging forward, almost attacking her fingers in his eagerness to get her juices in his mouth. A small smile flitted across Nat's face-- Steve was good at eating her out, but what she wanted was the eagerness and determination that Bucky displayed, while Bucky was the one who loved to have his hole teased open lick by lick.

Steve was shifting on his knees, looking longingly between Nat's face and Bucky's ass, but Nat waited until her hand was clean before she spoke again. She tugged her hand back, smiling at Bucky's mournful whimper when she clucked her tongue at him after he tried to chase after her fingers. "All right, pets-- remember my instructions?" Both boys nodded, and Nat smirked. "Good. Follow them."

Bucky moved forward, quick as a snake, settling easily between Natasha's thighs and immediately burying his face in her folds, pulling them away so that he could get at her clit and cunt more easily. Natasha's moan echoed Bucky's when Steve slid into place behind Bucky, beginning to rim the other boy as he ate out their Mistress. Nat held her legs up and out of Bucky's way, murmuring praise and encouragement to the brunet as he worked her over in just the way he knew she liked-- hard, fast licks into and over her pussy, interrupted only by quick, teasing flicks of his tongue over her clit. She could feel Bucky rocking back into Steve's mouth, and she knew just how the blond would be opening up his best friend-- teasing his way over and around Bucky's hole, his thumbs holding Bucky spread open for him, before he'd finally start to intersperse his teasing with more insistent presses into Bucky's hole.

After a second, Nat realized that Bucky's mouth wasn't on her, and she looked down, a little irritated-- she'd really been enjoying herself, and had been rapidly approaching orgasm. Bucky had a hesitant look on his face, however, so Nat softened her expression. "Yes, pet? Tell me what you want."

Bucky hesitated only for another second. "Can I-- _fuck, Стивен_ \-- Can I use my fingers, Mistress?"

Nat thought it over for a second. "Not this time," she decided. "I just want you to get me off with your mouth."

Bucky made a soft, disappointed sound, but he was no less enthusiastic when he returned to his task. The room was filled with the filthy, sloppy sounds of their sex, and Natasha loved it. She knew that both of her pets' faces were covered in spit-- and for Bucky, Nat's arousal-- and she was just as certain that they were both loving it just as much as she was.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Nat moaned, her hips bucking and her hands leaving her knees to fist in Bucky's hair, pressing his face even tighter into her cunt. " _доллар_ , don't you dare stop now, I'm almost there." She felt Bucky's shoulder move, and she made a sharp sound. " _Ah._ No hands," she reminded him, and his shoulder dropped back down so that he was once again holding himself up with both hands, his face buried in her cunt as he redoubled his efforts to get her off, alternating between fucking her with his tongue and abusing her clit. Natasha could feel herself coiling tighter and tighter, all of her muscles tensing in anticipation, and when Bucky flicked his tongue over her clit one time too many, she came with a sharp cry, partly of release, and partly from surprise-- Bucky had gotten her so worked up that when she came, she squirted.

Bucky was just as surprised as she was, but he didn't waste any time locking his mouth over her, eagerly cleaning her up and lapping up as much of her juices as he could, until Nat was pushing him away, overstimulated. She kept her hands in his hair, but now she was petting him, not clutching him tighter as he rested his head on her thigh, soft sounds escaping as Steve continued to open him up with his tongue. Steve caught Natasha's eye over Bucky's back, and paused for a second, looking at her questioningly as he raised one hand. Nat nodded-- she wanted Bucky as open as possible.

Steve nodded in return, moving his hand to rub Bucky's ass gently before he slipped his middle finger in beside his tongue. Bucky cried out, pushing back onto Steve's hand, and Steve couldn't help his pleased smile as he kept rimming Bucky, gradually working the brunet open enough for a second finger-- once he had the second one in, he started searching for Bucky's prostate. He found it almost immediately, and the other boy jerked under him, crying out again. Nat kept petting him, murmuring softly to him as she grabbed the lube and tossed it to Steve-- she wanted him to open Bucky up all the way, and that wasn't going to happen with just spit.

Steve caught the lube easily, popping the cap open with his free hand. He removed his fingers, giving Bucky one last, slow lick when the brunet whined at the loss, before coating his fingers in lube, starting off with two and immediately rubbing over Bucky's prostate. He kept that up for a moment or two, scissoring his fingers as well, before drizzling a bit more lube around Bucky's hole and working the third finger in.

After another moment, Natasha stood up, bending down to give Bucky a swift kiss when he whined, and moved beside Steve. "Think he's ready, _Стивен_?" she asked.

Steve shifted to the side to give Natasha a little more room. "See for yourself, Mistress," he invited, not removing his fingers-- he knew that Nat liked to feel Bucky stretch around both of them. He handed her the lube, and watched with avid interest as she carefully applied it to one finger before slipping it in between Steve's, probing and rubbing carefully until she found Bucky's prostate. She made a thoughtful noise, adding lube to a second finger before sliding it in as well. Together, she and Steve worked Bucky open even further, both of them enjoying the brunet's moans and soft gasps. "I think he's ready now," she said finally, removing her fingers so that she could retrieve Bucky's favorite toy. "Keep him open," she ordered Steve, who nodded, following instructions.

Natasha picked up the toy, which was a strap-on. The harness had a small plug on the inside, designed to go in Nat's pussy to stimulate her as she fucked Bucky. The dildo was of a nice size and thickness-- nothing like some of the monsters they'd seen on the internet when they were browsing for this toy. All three of them had agreed that they wouldn't enjoy something like that.

Natasha harnessed herself with the ease of long experience, sighing happily as the plug slipped easily into her pussy, the tip of it rubbing slightly against her g-spot as she tugged the straps into place before fitting the dildo into its spot. Once she was satisfied that everything was securely in place, she walked back around behind Bucky. " _Стивен_ , get in front of him and feed _доллар_ your cock. We're going to fill him up from both ends." Steve nodded, but before he could move, Nat grabbed his arm. "When you come, don't let him swallow-- come on his face." Nat saw how Steve's skin flushed and his cock twitched, and smiled, pleased. She loved it when she was able to read her pets right, and give them what they wanted and needed.

Steve moved to sit on the couch, cupping Bucky's face in his hands and placing a soft kiss to Bucky's forehead before reaching down and gripping Bucky under the armpits and pulling him forward so that he was closer to Steve, his arms resting over Steve's thighs. Steve always made sure to pay equal attention to both of Bucky's arms, never making a big deal over the other pet's prosthetic. Natasha did the same, and as a result, Bucky was slowly becoming used to it, to treating it the same way they did-- as a part of him that was loved and desired just as much as any other part. Once Steve was comfortable, he looked to Natasha for permission to bring Bucky's mouth to his cock. Natasha nodded, and Steve buried one hand in the hair at the base of Bucky's skull, gently guiding him closer. Steve would be a bit more lenient on Bucky, let him set the pace, unlike Natasha. But then, in their little hierarchy, Natasha was the Alpha, Steve her second, and Bucky was low man on the totem pole-- at least during scenes like this. During everyday life, they treated each other as equals. It worked for them.

Natasha grabbed the lube, applying it liberally to the dildo before carefully gripping Bucky's hips in her hands, letting the dildo slide between Bucky's cheeks a couple of times before steadying it with one hand as she slowly pushed in. Part of her wished that she could feel Bucky's hole around her, but this was almost as good, she imagined, as what Steve told her it felt like when he fucked Bucky-- only with their Mistress's permission, of course. Natasha let out a breathy moan as the plug inside of her moved as well-- Bucky's moan was muffled by Steve's cock, but Steve's was uninhibited. When they did this, fucked Bucky from both ends, it was a escalating circle among the three of them, the others' reactions heightening the pleasure of the individual under the first orgasm inevitably triggered the other two.

Natasha carefully pushed in, pausing every so often to let Bucky adjust, until she was fully seated inside of Bucky. She saw the brunet pull off of Steve's cock to bury his face in the join of Steve's thigh and groin, breathing deeply. Natasha stroked up and down his spine as Steve caressed his face, murmuring softly to him. Natasha waited until Bucky had resumed sucking Steve's dick before she started to pull out; when she pushed back in, she angled the fake cock, hoping to hit Bucky's prostate. Judging by the gasp and arched spine she received for her trouble, she succeeded. Nat smirked, self-satisfied, and set up a quick rhythm, designed to bring herself off and push Bucky all the way to the edge of orgasm-- but he wouldn't be able to fall, not with the cock ring still in place. Still, Bucky would inevitably work harder to get Steve off, and then Natasha would hold Bucky as Steve jerked him off.

It was working-- Bucky's sounds and body language were riding the edge of pained and pleased, and with the way Steve was fucking into Bucky's mouth, he was close. When his gaze met Nat's, she said simply said, "Remember my orders, _Стивен_." That was it-- Steve yanked Bucky off of his cock, grabbing the base of it with one hand so that he could aim his come onto Bucky's face. Bucky took it eagerly, his eyes closed and his expression blissful. Nat started fucking into him harder, the plug rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust, until she came, as well with a sharp jerk of her hips.

Bucky was back to whining urgently as Natasha pulled out, quickly undoing the harness and tossing it to the side-- they'd clean it later. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Bucky and pulling him back into her lap. "We've got you, _доллар_ ," she murmured as Steve slid down from the couch to kneel in front of Bucky, holding the brunet's left hand in his as he started jacking him off with his right. Natasha reached down to undo the cock ring, and as soon as she murmured in Bucky's ear, telling him to let go, that he was safe, he was coming, spurting over Steve's hand and over his own chest and stomach. Steve looked to Natasha, who nodded, and then Steve leaned in to lick all of the come off of Bucky, including his own. He used broad swipes over Bucky's stomach and chest, and then soft kitten licks to get everything from his lover's face. Bucky was lax in his Mistress's arms, leaning back against the redhead as Steve cleaned him. Once Bucky was clean, Natasha said clearly, " _Вернись к себе._ "

Steve felt himself calming, returning from the submissive mindset he'd entered, but Bucky took a little longer-- he always did in scenes like that. Natasha and Steve helped him up onto the couch, constantly touching and stroking him, calling him by name as often as possible. By the time Bucky felt normal again, the three of them were tangled together on the couch, Steve on the bottom, Bucky lying on his chest, and Nat draped over them both. Bucky sighed, content, as he snuggled closer to Steve, who wrapped his arms tighter around Bucky in response, nuzzling gently into Bucky's cheek.

"I'm going to get some water and chocolate," Natasha murmured, kissing first Steve's and then Bucky's forehead before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen, only to return with three chocolate bars and the same number of water bottles. Steve took one of each gratefully, opening the water bottle and offering it to Bucky first before drinking himself. Natasha had opened a chocolate bar, and when Bucky was done with the water, she offered a piece to the brunet, who accepted it happily. They stayed like that for a while longer, talking softly and basically taking their time recovering from the scene. It wasn't the most intense thing they'd ever done, but it was still nice to take a while to just rest and cuddle.

"That was fun," Bucky murmured a while later. "I love it when you two use me."

Natasha kissed Bucky's temple while Steve did the same to his jaw. "So do we," Natasha murmured. "But we love you more." Steve echoed his agreement, and Bucky sighed happily, content.

**Author's Note:**

> достаточно-"enough" in Russian; Nat's safety word.  
> Стивен- "Stephen"; Nat's name for Steve  
> доллар- "Buck"; Nat's name for Bucky  
> Вернись к себе- "Come back to yourselves"; the end phrase for the scene
> 
> Those are just the words I got from Google Translate, so they may not be entirely accurate-- if you know of anymore more accurate, please let me know!
> 
> Once again, my user on tumblr is wilddragonflying, and if you have a request(pairing, scenario, etc) for this series, please don't hesitate to send it in!


End file.
